1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a through-electrode, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic component (a package) including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique of forming a miniature, high-capacity and highly functional electronic component by stacking a plurality of semiconductor devices having through-electrodes has recently been developed.
Semiconductor devices having through-electrodes are disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-32695) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-294821), for example.